


Bless You, Rose Tyler

by Dusty_Forgotten



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Can be Nine or Ten, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:38:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1187271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty_Forgotten/pseuds/Dusty_Forgotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Tyler is perfect in every way, and it's killing you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bless You, Rose Tyler

Rose Tyler is beautiful in every way and it’s killing you.

Rose Tyler is sitting across from you in the dining room of her home, choking on cola because she thinks you’re _just that funny_. She manages to swallow and laughs, and you laugh too, because she’s _just too beautiful_. Right then, you are the only two people in the universe.

“Rose, dear, could you take these dishes into the kitchen?”

-Until her mother cuts in. She agrees simply, easily walks into the kitchen with the stack of plates. “Don’t forget to soak them!” Jackie reminds.

“Yeah, mum.” The water starts running.

Jackie looks you up and down with pursed lips before finally saying “When are you two ever going to get married?”

You choke on air. “Wh-what!?”

“With how long you’ve been a couple, ask me, and you should’ve been married months ago.”

She sips her tea while you flounder. “We’re not even engaged! We’re not even dating- she’s not even interested!- we’re not a couple!”

“What, don’t have the guts to ask her?”

“No, she-!”

“Oh, don’t give me that. I can tell, y’know. You two are in love as love can love.”

You could deny it; you’ve been around long enough to be able to correct a mother. _“Now, listen, Jackie Tyler, we’re only friends, and that’s all, because that’s what’s best for both of us!”_ \- But you don’t. Because that’s not all.

Half of what makes Rose so incredible is how undeniably free she is. Rose can look nine-thousand-year-old, guilt-carrying, timelord you in the eyes and say “no”. You wouldn’t take that away from her in any way. Rose knows what Rose wants, and if Rose wanted you, she would have you.

But she doesn’t.

Which means she doesn’t.

“Well?”

“She can make her own decisions. I trust her to decide what she wants. Don’t you?”

“Oi, Doctor, someone’s trying to tow the TARDIS.” Rose cuts in, leaning in from the kitchen. You didn’t notice the water had stopped running until now.

You jump up. “Lovely chat! Have a nice time at whatever normal people find enjoyable!”

“Back in a few months. Love ya, mum!”

“Goodbye, sweetie.” Jackie farewells as you grab Rose’s hand and dash down the stairs.

“Doctor!” Rose calls.

“In a minute Rose, the TARDIS is in danger!”

She stops, and tugs your hand. “No one’s towing the TARDIS.”

“What?”

“I heard what me mum was asking you about, so I made it up. No one should have to deal with that, especially not you.”

You smile broadly and wrap her in your arms. “Bless you, Rose Tyler.”


End file.
